The design of covalent diabodies is based on the single chain Fv construct (scFv) (Holliger et al. (1993) “‘Diabodies’: Small Bivalent And Bispecific Antibody Fragments,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:6444-6448; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). In an intact, unmodified IgG, the VL and VH domains are located on separate polypeptide chains, i.e., the light chain and the heavy chain, respectively. Interaction of an antibody light chain and an antibody heavy chain and, in particular, interaction of VL and VH domains forms one of the epitope binding sites of the antibody. In contrast, the scFv construct comprises a VL and VH domain of an antibody contained in a single polypeptide chain wherein the domains are separated by a flexible linker of sufficient length to allow self-assembly of the two domains into a functional epitope binding site. Where self assembly of the is impossible due to a linker of insufficient length (less than about 12 amino acid residues), two of the scFv constructs interact with each other to form a bivalent molecule, the VL of one chain associating with the VH of the other (reviewed in Marvin et al. (2005) “Recombinant Approaches To IgG-Like Bispecific Antibodies,” Acta Pharmacol. Sin. 26:649-658). Moreover, addition of a cysteine residue to the c-terminus of the construct has been show to allow disulfide bonding of the polypeptide chains, stabilizing the resulting dimer without interfering with the binding characteristics of the bivalent molecule (see e.g., Olafsen et al. (2004) “Covalent Disulfide-Linked Anti-CEA Diabody Allows Site-Specific Conjugation And Radiolabeling For Tumor Targeting Applications,” Prot. Engr. Des. Sel. 17:21-27). Further, where VL and VH domains of differing specificity are selected, not only a bivalent, but also a bispecific molecule may be constructed.
Bivalent diabodies have wide ranging applications including therapy and immunodiagnosis. Bivalency allows for great flexibility in the design and engineering of diabody in various applications, providing enhanced avidity to multimeric antigens, the cross-linking of differing antigens, and directed targeting to specific cell types relying on the presence of both target antigens. Due to their increased valency, low dissociation rates and rapid clearance from the circulation (for diabodies of small size, at or below ˜50 kDa), diabody molecules known in the art have also shown particular use in the filed of tumor imaging (Fitzgerald et al. (1997) “Improved Tumour Targeting By Disulphide Stabilized Diabodies Expressed In Pichia pastoris,” Protein Eng. 10:1221). Of particular importance is the cross linking of differing cells, for example the cross linking of cytotoxic T cells to tumor cells (Staerz et al. (1985) “Hybrid Antibodies Can Target Sites For Attack By T Cells,” Nature 314:628-631, and Holliger et al. (1996) “Specific Killing Of Lymphoma Cells By Cytotoxic T-Cells Mediated By A Bispecific Diabody,” Protein Eng. 9:299-305). Diabody epitope binding domains may also be directed to a surface determinant of any immune effector cell such as CD3, CD16, CD32, or CD64, which are expressed on T lymphocytes, natural killer (NK) cells or other mononuclear cells. In many studies, diabody binding to effector cell determinants, e.g., Fcγ receptors (FcγR), was also found to activate the effector cell (Holliger et al. (1996) “Specific Killing Of Lymphoma Cells By Cytotoxic T-Cells Mediated By A Bispecific Diabody,” Protein Eng. 9:299-305; Holliger et al. (1999) “Carcinoembryonic Antigen (CEA)-Specific T-cell Activation In Colon Carcinoma Induced By Anti-CD3 x Anti-CEA Bispecific Diabodies And B7×Anti-CEA Bispecific Fusion Proteins,” Cancer Res. 59:2909-2916). Normally, effector cell activation is triggered by the binding of an antigen bound antibody to an effector cell via Fc-FcγR interaction; thus, in this regard, diabody molecules of the invention may exhibit Ig-like functionality independent of whether they comprise an Fc domain (e.g., as assayed in any effector function assay known in the art or exemplified herein (e.g., ADCC assay)). By cross-linking tumor and effector cells, the diabody not only brings the effector cell within the proximity of the tumor cells but leads to effective tumor killing (see e.g., Cao et al. (2003) “Bispecific Antibody Conjugates In Therapeutics,” Adv. Drug. Deliv. Rev. 55:171-197, hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety).